


They Kiss With Love - Jejich polibky jsou z lásky

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Czech, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Jejich polibky jsou z lásky.





	They Kiss With Love - Jejich polibky jsou z lásky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [They Kiss With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/501466) by darcylindbergh. 



> Za možnost překladu děkuji autorce, za vychytání chybek děkuji Adelay_from_rivendell.

První polibek, který spolu Azirafal a Crowley sdílejí, je o něžnosti. A tom, že k tomu _konečně_ došlo, o pravdě, o tom, čím se stali, o tom se natáhnout k tomu druhému a ten dotek opětovat, o dvou rukách a jednom srdci. Jejich první polibek je o překonání vzdálenosti trvající šest tisíc let. Jejich první polibek je o tom, že jeden druhého neztratili. O věcech, které si po tak dlouhou dobu nedopřáli, o tom, že jsou konečně volní; o věcech, které si tak dlouho odpírali a které mohou konečně oběma rukama dávat, přijímat a oplácet tomu druhému. Jejich polibek je z lásky.

Druhý polibek, který spolu Azirafal a Crowley sdílejí, je o smíchu. O chichotu, který se rodí někde hluboko uvnitř v břichu. Jejich druhý polibek je o úlevě a radosti a o štěstí. Jejich druhý polibek je o šest tisíc let trvajícím sdílení šprýmů. O šesti tisíci letech, které se přerodily v překvapení a radost z toho, že se konečně našli. Jejich druhý polibek je o všech těch směšných věcech, které učinili, o všech těch bláznivostech a nepřístojnostech, které viděli či neviděli, zažili či nezažili. Jejich druhý polibek je o důvěrnosti a útěše, o bortících se zdech, které dávali na odiv ostatním, a které nechali spadnout. Jejich polibek je z lásky.

Jejich třetí polibek je o žáru. O potřebě a o chtíči. Jejich třetí polibek je o vášni a o tělesnosti. O těch dvou nestejných tělech, o tom, že se v temnotě našla, o tom, že obživla a zahořela. Jejich třetí polibek je o hladké kůži na vnitřní straně zápěstí, o kůži na vnitřku stehen, o měkkých záhybech a ostrých kostech; o soli a potu a o stočených prstech. Třetí polibek Azirafala a Crowleyho je o všech možnostech líbání, o polibcích na tvář a na ústa, o rytmických pohybech břicha a pánve. Jejich třetí polibek je o lapání po dechu, o roztažených křídlech a tlukoucích srdcích, o hřmění a jiskření, o pohybu a nádechu a uvolnění. Jejich polibek je z lásky.

Po těch prvních následují další polibky. Polibky omluvné a dané z roztržitosti, polibky dané ze vzteku. Polibky z lásky. Líbají se v dešti a jsou nemožně suší, dokud si nezvolí, že nebudou; líbají se ve sněhu, stulení ve vzájemném teple, s rudými lícemi a popraskanými rty. Líbají se z lásky. Vyměňují si polibky slavnostní i ty zoufalé, polibky z radosti a hlubokého žalu, polibky utěšující i ty ze strachu. A v tom všem je zář a zmar všeho, čeho jsou schopni, všeho, čeho ne. Líbají se z lásky. Dávají si polibky na tvář a na bradu a na konečky prstů a do dlaní, vkládají je na kolena a na modřiny a na břicha a překrývají jimi slzy. Líbají se z lásky. Vyměňují si polibky na _dobré ráno_ a polibky na _dobrou noc_ . Líbají se _na rozloučenou_ , líbají se _na uvítanou_ . Líbají se, aby řekli: _Ahoj, našel jsem tě. Ahoj, tady jsem._

Jejich polibky jsou z lásky.


End file.
